Flying Mice
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A little romantic, plotless fluffery. How Daniel and Vala finally came together. A Daniel surrender and a contented Vala story. Most likely set after Ark of Truth.


Flying Mice

spacegypsy1

A little romantic, plotless fluffery. How Daniel and Vala finally came together. A Daniel surrender and a contented Vala story. Most likely set after Ark of Truth.

~o0o~

Vala strolled into Daniel's office and promptly settled her six on the side of his desk. "For almost a year you have promised that when 'things calmed down' you would take me to Las Vegas for some fancy dinner, fancy hotel rooms – one each. Lots of glitz and lights and action. You said it... 'it' being Las Vegas... is the city of my dreams. The time is... neigh, wait that's not right. Nigh. Near. It's time to go soon."

"Vala."

She stood up turning to face him. "You promised, Daniel."

"I have so much to do."

"Promised. You made a promise. You sealed it with a real kiss. A little cheek kiss but a kiss just the same. I wrote it all down if you need me to..."

"Okay. Okay. Twenty-four hours."

"Oh! We're leaving in Twenty-four hours?"

"No, we will stay for Twenty-four hours at the very most. I'll check our schedules and make reservations."

She grinned. The one that made his day more special because it was genuinely a Vala is happy grin. Shoulders high, eyes wide and topped off with her special toothy smile.

~o0o~

"You are making me dizzy with the head turning!" Daniel griped. "Any minute you'll go Exorcist on me and spin it all the way around."

"There is soooo much to see! I love this! I'm having fun even when you get all grouchy. Look at the lights! Amazing. I want to walk a bit more and see more."

"Enough walking for now. We need to check in and I am sure you want to change for dinner."

She stopped, pivoted in his direction and raised a brow. "Fancy dinner?"

"Yes, fancy dinner." Daniel resisted the urge to kiss her right there on a crowded street. He knew he needed to slow down. This thing between them seemed to have taken off mere hours after Tomin left the SGC.

Hooking her arm through his Vala nodded in acceptance. "After dinner, fun cocktails? Then some show? And a bit of gambling? What are you wearing to our date?

"Not a date. No shows. Absolutely no gambling – we'd end up in jail. But okay on one fun cocktail."

"And you are wearing?"

"A suit and tie."

"The one I love. The black suit with the blue shirt and the..."

"Yes, the one you like."

"Love."

"Okay, here we are." Daniel guided Vala forward towards the front desk of the lavish hotel.

"Darling, this is wonderful!" Vala leaned in and planted a quick kiss right on his lips. "I don't understand why we can't share a room."

Daniel couldn't comment because he didn't quite understand it himself. Since they'd returned from Celestis this thing between them had escalated exponentially.

But for now, he was ready to at the least start with dating. He would slow things down. Take his time. If they were meant to be together all would work out. Eventually.

"What's planned for after fun cocktails which comes after dinner?" She followed Daniel into the elevator.

"Bed." Daniel suddenly realized what she thought. "I mean, bed time. Er, you know, pajamas and you in your room. Me in mine. That sort of bed. Sleep."

"Well that sounds like a very disappointing way to end an evening."

~o0o~

Waking up, Vala stretched and rolled over to find Daniel watching her.

"Darling, I think that waiter at that late night bar we went to put a Micky Mouse in our drinks, because you were having so much fun, dancing and kissing, totally not like you. I felt quite irresponsible, more than usual, and you looked delicious. And I wanted you."

"Mickey Finn." Daniel mumbled turning away and covering his head with the pillow.

"What?"

Pulling the pillow aside Daniel repeated. "Mickey Finn. It's Mickey Finn."

"Mickey Mouse is Mickey Finn? Mickey Mouse Finn? So that's the same mouse as Mighty Mouse? I've heard that name, I think. Nurse Julie sings something about Mighty Mouse on his way somewhere for something."

Daniel turned over to his back, covered his eyes with one arm and stretched the other arm out to indicate a space for Vala.

She snuggled in.

"Mighty Mouse is a mouse super hero. Wears a cape. Flies around and saves others. His motto is 'Here I come to save the day'. I think." Daniel buzzed her temple with a little kiss.

"A mouse that flies?" She squeaked out. "He or She is not around here? Right? Are you sure Mighty Mouse isn't actually Mighty Bat?"

"Sure."

"Sooo... Mickey Mouse Finn is Mighty Mouse too, who puts things in your alcoholic beverage to make you drunker so as a small but creepy flying mouse he/she can beat you up or maybe steal your money or sell you on the black market?"

"No, they are two different mice and one drug. Which was not in our drinks, it was just you and me having a good time." Suddenly Daniel sat up looking around confused. He lifted the sheet that lay across his lap to confirm he was naked, then peeked under the side that covered Vala. "Nice." He whispered then sat there quiet for a short while before blurting out, "What the hell did happened?"

"Wellll... Mickey or Mighty could have slipped something unknown into our drink, like in the movies. Then again, I am somewhat immune to all that stuff and you barely drank your cocktail, therefore, it was probably not what clouded our judgement or made us a bit, well, wanting each other, more than we already did. So in conclusion it was just the right thing to do. From what I remember we walked towards our hotel but saw the white chapel and we wandered in and got married.

"Which, darling, yet again makes me think you must have been drugged. Because we proceeded to the hotel. We then had amazing sex all night long until exhausted made us fall asleep. Oh! And you said 'I love you, Vala and I said I love you too, Daniel, and then went to sleep." Vala reached for her phone.

Puffing out a deep sigh of apparent surrender Daniel asked, "What time is it?"

"I don't know." Vala said as if there was some reason she should know.

Daniel glared which had no effect as Vala was studying her phone."You have your phone."

"I'm Googling Mighty Mouse. Mitchell's been blowing it up... that's what it's called when lots of calls are..."

"What time is it!"

"Don't go all crazy on me, this is not my fault. This is your doing. I do remember that. You unzipped my dress quite expertly. One hand on my bum and one on the zipper. 3:28."

"Huh?"

"3:28 p. m. as in the afternoon... Oh. Oh... we were supposed to be back at about 11:00 this morning. Oh my. That's.…" she stopped talking when Daniel got out of bed. Her head tilted right then left and right again as she watched him saunter off to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. You call Mitchell and tell him we're okay and will explain when we get back. We'll think of something to tell him. Do NOT say one word about us, er, us and sex."

"Why do I have to call?"

"So he doesn't think we're together. In the same room."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know." Daniel mumbled as he shut the door to the bathroom.

"But you still love me, right? That wasn't the mouse juice talking, right?" Vala yelled.

"Yes." Came his reply, and though she couldn't see him she was sure he was smiling.

Vala fell back on the bed, hugged her pillow tight, face planted into it and squealed. Stopping abruptly she looked around to be sure no flying mice were about and then repeated the hugging and squealing happily into her pillow for a few minutes more.

~o0o~

Exiting the bathroom, towel wrapped low around his hips and his chest glistening from the moisture of his recent shower Daniel set down the towel he was drying his hair with, looked up and stared, mouth agape, at the vision before him.

Vala had taken the time to perfect a sexy pose. Kneeling, sitting back on her heels, sheet pulled between her thighs and up, coming to a halt strategically about halfway on her breasts.

"Vala we don't have time for this."

"My god, Daniel, you are unequalled in masculine loveliness. You are much too good looking, too sexy when wet and wrapped in a towel doesn't help." She dropped the sheet.

He approached, losing the towel from around his hips. "What did Mitchell say?"

"I just said 'hello, we're fine we'll call later and we're on our way." She laid back as he crawled across the bed. "He said okay. I hung up then and went back to thinking about you in the shower, all wet..."

~o0o~

They hadn't spoken since they hit the highway back towards Cheyenne Mountain. Vala fiddled with the radio and Daniel drove.

"I need to stop for gas." Daniel announced taking an exit.

"You think things moved too fast, don't you?" Vala asked, voice low with just a twinge of vulnerability.

"I'm just surprised that it went so fast from thinking about you and me, now that you are free of Tomin, to being you and me."

"And you want to slow down now?"

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" He turned briefly towards her with a smile and realized she was concerned. "Or do you want to?"

"No. No slowing down. I'm quite prepared for this. Dreamed of this. Wanted this. And I am not letting go of this. Flying mice will not keep me from this! Though Flying colonels might be an issue." She smiled then as he stopped at the gas pump.

Daniel undid his seatbelt and reached to wrap his hand around her neck and reel her in closer for his kiss. "You do remember, don't you, that we actually got married?"

"Under the influence."

"Maybe." His kiss was soft, sweet and loving. He opened the door and got out moving around to gas up. He came to her window. "You, Vala, are scared, aren't you? You've been married lots of times before so maybe..."

"Not really, only Tomin, the others were lies I've told so many times I almost believed them myself. It was always easy – using the Goa'uld device to make them think we were intimate, to use men and send them on their way when I got what I was after. But you, Daniel Jackson, you are someone to love. To keep. To always be with. But I worry that you will tire of me and my..."

"Hold on." He said finishing up with the gas and then jumping back in the car.

He pulled out his cell and dialed as Vala watched, curious.

"Hey, Mitchell, okay, yeah I know, but we're fine. We, ah, we got married in Vegas and we aren't coming back until Thursday, because we're back on duty on Friday. So relax. See ya in a few days." He turned the phone off and handed it to Vala. "Turn yours off too and stash them somewhere."

"I love you, darling."

"I know."

"You are not Han Solo you have to say it back."

Daniel moved the car from the pump across to a large parking lot. "I love you, Vala."

"But, Daniel, we work together. I know that's what you say because you're worried. You might get..."

"My parents worked together everyday. I never saw them apart. They never argued, at least not in front

of me."

"We argue all the time."

"So, that's okay with me. But I think we're going to argue less now." He waited a few seconds then turned to face her and found her smiling. "You done?"

"Yes. Are we going on a honeymoon?"

"Yes."

"Can we go somewhere where there are no flying mice?"

"Disneyland? Only one mouse there and he doesn't fly."

"That you know of, so no to Disneyland."

"Right. I thought you wanted to go to Disneyland."

"Not for my honeymoon! Anyway, you are my Disneyland."

He kissed her soundly. "Okay, where to?"

"Some tropical vacation spot? Paris? New York City? Monte Carlo? Dakara? PX3-870? Some place with a nice bed and a bathtub. I miss bathtubs. Your apartment?"

"Our Apartment."

"Perfect."

~and they lived happily ever after ~THE END.


End file.
